Blindsided Affection
by suspensegirl
Summary: Based off 6x05 spoilers/promo - "A bet?" "Sure." "What's my reward?" "You won't win." Rated M. Chuck gives in. CB o/s


A/N: So…having no new ep this week totally messed with me, and waking up to the possibility that Canada had gotten to see it because of a video-taped promo for 6x05 suddenly on yt got me a little crazed. But that wasn't the case and it turned out for the better, since it inspired this o/s! ;) I haven't given in to having a fic in S6 where CB give in and get it on b/c they've agreed to this pact that they're taking VERY seriously, and in it they are not giving in to their physical desires. However, seeing the promo and the other tid-bits and visual aids we've gotten from 6x05, I have come to a fun conclusion of what I can use to make Chuck giving in more realistic. Hope you enjoy. =)

NOTE: The details of a Serena takedown at Cotillion and any DB interaction is not to be assumed in this o/s. Only that Serena comes to the conclusion that Steven might be proposing to her and that Blair finds out via Sage (at least in my fic that's how it comes about ;)).

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

…

He knew it had been a mistake. He hadn't thought twice about it in the moment, because he so enjoyed the mischievous grin on Blair's face once she had been presented with what she deemed a challenge. And he was so sure he was right about this. Her declaration couldn't possibly be coming true.

"_Steven is going to propose!" she announced, her flailing arms about her as she stormed into his penthouse suite._

_Slowly, he lifted his eyes from his newspaper to look up at her from where he sat on the couch. _

"_What?"_

_She stopped and started tapping her foot on the hard floor. _

"_You heard me."_

_Chuck laughed and set the newspaper on the couch beside him. He folded his hands in his lap._

"_Steven is not going to propose," he said, as if it was obvious and complete ludicrous for her to think otherwise._

_She raised an eyebrow._

"_He's only been dating Serena for what- four months? Besides, from what you've told me about his daughter, it hardly seems the time for him to be marrying who she's not too fond of."_

_She crossed her arms across her chest and huffed._

"_He's not our parents, Blair. He wouldn't do it just to make a point or do it because he wasn't aware of his daughter's feelings, which he seems to be. He's a good guy."_

_She frowned and pursed her lips when he nonchalantly picked up his mug of coffee to drink it. She grabbed it out of his hand just before it reached his lips and spun around in a flurry, dumping the beverage into the sink and setting the mug on the counter._

"_Oh…kay," he drawled, clear confusion in his voice. _

_She huffed again and turned back towards him. Forcing herself to not attack him in her fury, she walked with calculated steps back across the room._

"_Serena cannot get proposed to before me," she said carefully._

_He tilted his head to the side as if he couldn't understand her, his eyebrows furrowing._

"_I won't allow it!" she insisted, unconsciously stomping her foot. And there was no pout in her outburst so he couldn't find the humor in it. _

_Slowly, he stood to his feet and gently held her forearms in his grasp._

"_Is that what this is all about?" he asked gently, because he knew it wasn't about competition. Blair had been proposed to before, and to a prince no less._

_She sighed._

"_Blair," he said softly. "You're as good as proposed to. We're promised to each other and you have my ring around your neck," he reminded her._

_She looked up at him. "But nobody knows about it," she whispered. He looked away. "I want them to know, Chuck," she begged. "I want them to know it's us, you and me, forever."_

_He looked back at her. "And they will. Soon."_

_Aggravated, she pulled back and turned away from him. He frowned._

"_The more you say that the less I believe you."_

"_Hey-" he went after her because there was no way he would let her believe this. "You know I mean it," he said, gently grazing her arms again. Her jaw was clenched and she said nothing. He sighed. "Okay, what makes you think Steven is going to propose?" he asked, trying for an open-minded approach._

"_Sage showed me the diamond."_

_His eyes widened briefly but he refused to accept the fact point blank._

"_The physical engagement ring?" he asked, cursing himself for sounding even the slightest bit baffled._

"_She wants me to take down Serena at Cotillion."_

_Chuck nearly rolled his eyes knowingly at the young girl's probable intentions._

"_What did you tell her?" he asked._

_She shrugged. "She sweet-talked me. I said I'd think about it."_

_His eyes twinkled at her. "You're going soft, Blair Waldorf." He smirked._

_She relaxed slightly at the teasing comment, and then almost at once stood proud._

"_But now that I've talked to you and gotten exactly what I expected – well, I think I will grant her request. It's not like Serena is anything to me anymore, since I'm clearly nothing to her."_

_She started to pull away but he grabbed her again._

"_Wait, wait, wait-"_

_Innocently she looked up at him, blinking her eyelashes like a little girl._

"_How about this-"_

"_A bet?" she asked hopefully, and a thrill ran through him because it had been so long since they'd schemed, truly schemed, with each other, to someone else's demise. It felt like years. It probably had been._

"_Sure," he agreed, a satisfied smirk back on his lips._

"_What's my reward?" she asked, dropping her eyes from his eyes to his lips and lingering there._

"_You don't even know the bet yet," he said on a soft laugh. "And you won't win," he said confidently._

_She looked up and now her eyes sparkled. "You just keep telling yourself that."_

_He shook his head at her. "Fine. If Steven proposes and Serena accepts, then…I will give in. A little."_

_She raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"_

"_But if you lose-" he pressed._

"_Ah-ah-ah," she held her hand to his lips. "I don't need to know that, because I won't lose." She smiled cheerfully._

_He pulled her hand down. "If you lose," he continued, "and Steven doesn't propose, Serena doesn't accept, then you have to stop trying to seduce me at every turn until we've accomplished our goals."_

_By pure willpower alone she managed to not sigh, roll her eyes, huff or refuse._

"_Fine," she said through gritted teeth._

_He smiled cheerfully. "Alright. Bet's on then, dearest." He winked at her and she was deemed speechless momentarily. Then she made an excuse to leave because she needed to appear especially alluring at Cotillion and Chuck was far too distracting._

Well, it had. He'd been wrong. And now he was going to pay for it.

Steven had proposed, at Cotillion no less, and Serena had accepted. In hindsight Chuck realized he should have put a clause on the bet he made with Blair so that they would have to see how long this engagement thing lasted if it actually ended up happening.

Because that would change things.

Not that it mattered now, because he was sure he would win. And he hadn't. And crossing his fingers that Blair would forget about their little deal was futile, because not only had she given him her seductive grin of triumph in the ballroom but his elevator had just announced a new arrival and he knew only one person would be coming to him so soon after the event.

"I've come to collect my prize," she said sweetly, walking towards him.

He was by the pool table and he wouldn't move an inch in her direction. He had to dissuade her somehow, because the arrangement – the _pact_ – they had was for the best, and he hadn't expected her to win.

"Listen, Blair-"

"Ah-ah-ah" She held up her finger like she'd done before. "You lost, I won. And you _promised_." She set her clutch down on the pool table and took the few remaining steps to him, every inch stealing away her breath. The heat crowded in and around her, but she did not falter.

"Blair-" He lost his breath when she brought her hand up to brush his face. He wanted to counter her, but all he could give was limitations, because he'd given her-_them_ permission to break some boundaries.

"Shh," she silenced him, stepping somehow closer and, without kissing him, she brought her nose over and around his so that they were almost touching but not quite, her glistening lips just inches from his.

It was stifling, and he was already straining against his pants. He couldn't kiss her. He _couldn't_. He wouldn't be able to hold back period if he allowed himself that. It had been more than four months and daily he relived those nights in Monte Carlo in his mind.

She still had her jacket on, but it was as if she was naked. Their hands lay between them in mid-air, almost touching.

"Chuck," she said softly, quite aware of how much he was holding back. He couldn't even hold still, and she loved that she had this effect on him. She would never have to worry about another woman threatening her place. He was hers. Completely. And in this moment it didn't matter that nobody else knew.

He swallowed but made himself lift his head and look at her. The deep brown eyes an inch away from his were easy to drown in.

"This isn't a good idea, Blair," he breathed.

"It was _your_ idea. You should've allowed for the inevitable." She smiled triumphantly again, but a little softer because a wide-spread smile would somehow be moving her lips closer to his and she needed him to crumble first.

"You don't understand-" he choked when she slid her arms around his waist _inside of his jacket_. The action brought her closer still and she had to move her face so that their cheeks brushed against each other else they collided head-on.

"I think I do," she murmured into his ear. Then she pressed a dainty little kiss just beneath his ear and a couple more along his jaw line, her lips moving slowly so as to torture him with her hot breaths and the ministrations her fingers were doing across his back as they sank lower but not quite to his belt line.

And then suddenly she pulled back and picked up her clutch again.

He looked up at her, startled, and finding it somewhat difficult to adjust to all the breathing room now available to him again.

"But this is your one free-bee, Bass. I suggest you think more carefully for our next bet." Her eyes twinkled.

He nodded curtly, a mingled emotion that was not relief humming through him and causing a lump in his throat.

Just before she turned away and left – supposedly – she seemed to find something quite discouraging on his face. She lifted her hand to the troubling spot and touched it briefly.

"What?" he breathed, more space between them but the air gone all the same. To his own chagrin, he leaned into her hand.

"It's still wet," she mused, revealing how amidst her hot breaths along his jaw she'd licked the forbidden skin.

Their eyes locked, hot and heady, and that was it.

His hand suddenly wrapped around her hip and he pulled her closer. She gasped a little, but let him take the clutch from her dainty hand and set it back on the pool table.

She read his eyes before he could say a thing, before he could say that he would try to resist but ultimately would be unable to. Instead of revealing a message of her own that could be verbalized or read through her deep brown orbs, she leaned towards him, his lips looking more inviting and delectable as ever.

But he beat her to it. His other hand grabbed her other hip and he smashed his lips against hers. Hungrily he swallowed her, plunging his tongue into her waiting mouth, biting her lip and clashing their teeth. Beneath his jacket her hands pulled his shirt out of his pants and brought him closer, her nails digging into his skin.

His eyes closed, his hands ravaging her, he let her hair down and as the waves cascaded around him, he stripped her of her jacket and she did the same, wrapping her arms then around his neck, passionate abandon thrilling her beyond belief.

He found the zipper on her dress and when it fell to the floor he took a moment to glory in her near nakedness as she rid him of his half un-buttoned shirt.

She had to grab hold of the edge of the pool table to steady herself when she almost tripped stepping out of the dress, but before she could plant herself firmly back on the ground, he'd grabbed her around the waist and nearly run across the room to plaster her to the wall.

"The…pool…table…" she gestured blindly with her legs wrapped around his waist as he peppered her face with passionate kisses and caressed her body roughly.

"So beautiful," he murmured harshly. "So fucking beautiful."

She gasped and then moaned when he moved aside her panties so he could slip two fingers inside her core. She tightened her legs around him and raised herself up against his hand.

"So soft, and wet. God, you're an angel."

"_Chuck_," she whimpered, so ready for him, her fingers clenched tightly in his hair as he continued to work her with his fingers. "This isn't fair." She wriggled against him and he smirked.

"You wanted passion, baby. No one said it had to be fair." He pumped faster.

She cried out, sweaty and moving in his grasp as he kissed her harder than before.

Straining in his pants though, he decided to grant her wish. He peeled her off the wall and walked back to the pool table, laying her on the green felt. She blinked a few times and then looked up at him with a lust-filled hazy eyes.

"Come to me," she said, one hand coming to rest on his crotch and then up to his belt buckle as he came to stand at the side of the table.

He made no move to assist her and he knew she liked it that way, liked to be in control. Within minutes his pants and boxers were off and he bent down for only a moment to take the condom from his pocket. She didn't question what appeared to be planning for this on his part. She was too lost in her own desire, and for tonight at least, so was he.

He circled back around the table and climbed atop it, looming over her.

"No balls will come out, will they?" she asked, for a moment not even hearing the pun in her own words.

He feigned the face of one about to give disappointing news. "A couple might," he confided, leaning down to kiss her.

She caught it then and wrapped her legs around him again, pulling him close, kissing him deeply, glorying in the golden touch she'd gone without for so long. It seemed like an eternity. The feel of him was magic.

His hand slid beneath her and he unclasped her bra and pulled down her panties, tossing both off the side of the table.

He pulled back for a moment and made the moment soft.

"You ready for me?" he taunted and her hooded gaze grew somehow more lust-filled.

Her hand moved down his back and she squeezed his ass, digging her nails into his skin. His loud groan turned into a growl and she loved the sight of his arching form.

"Are _you_?"

In his brief disorientation he was unable to control how she shifted their positions, so that she was atop him and now sliding down onto his throbbing dick.

"Remind me to suck you dry when this is over," she told him and he nearly choked his '_Gladly_'. She was such a vile vixen in bed – or on any other surface. So perfect for him.

She rose and fell, lifted and released, her hands imprinting themselves on his hairy chests as she rode him hard and fast. He groaned, holding onto her hips for his own stability, cupping her breasts and lifting himself to her lips when her few breaths allowed the action.

Just before her climax, he switched them then again and she came with him as he thrust down into her in his hovering position.

Breathless as she was, he switched their position again so that she was on her knees facing away from him and he pumped her again, sticking one finger and then two into her asshole as an addition as his dick slid in and out of her repeatedly and quickly.

She cried out so many times he lost count and finally they fell, he half on top of her, half on the felt. Breathing heavily they turned and stared at each other.

"Fuck, Chuck," she finally said, still drained of air and completely exhausted.

He smiled, but only slightly because it took energy and he brought them both to the center of the table and cuddled her close. Nate would come back eventually and they had no blankets to cover them but if they tried to move now they would fall straight onto the floor.

"Fuck you too, Waldorf," he murmured against her lips, kissing them lightly before allowing himself to shut his eyes for five minutes – _that was all_, he told himself.

He woke up two hours later and sat up quickly, though he was somewhat disoriented still. Blair was gone and he wondered if she'd left purposely to have him found by Nate stark-naked in the middle of the night. Her clothes were off the floor and nowhere to be seen.

He grabbed his own clothes, drank down a glass of water and headed for his room, grateful to find Nate's empty room shrouded in darkness.

And then, there she was, wrapped in one of his deep red robes huddled beneath his covers, her clothes folded and piled on a chair on the far end of the room. He smiled softly, enjoying the sight of her in his bed.

Something told him another seduction would be in order, and soon. She was entirely too good at what she did, and she had, after all, won.

He set his clothes down near the closet and sidled up beside her completely naked in his bed. Subconsciously, she turned into him in bed and he sighed contently with her as he drifted off to sleep.

He knew the pact would have to be re-instated in the morning. That this had been the exception and that there were rules that needed to be followed, but that didn't meant that she wouldn't try to trick him again, no matter how much he tried to outwit her.

It didn't mean she wouldn't succeed.

Because, just like her, he wanted everyone to know about them. About their forever.

As soon as possible.

…

A/N: Thoughts? :P I will try my very hardest to update IA this week. My academic life has just been NUTS. Seriously.


End file.
